galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2208, Year OTT Union Time Line
2208 2207<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2209 *Earth Trojan Orbit Yards are officially closed and towed to a new location to be salvaged for Scrap. *The massive Ross 128 Yards built by United Earth, Saran, Ult and Pan Saran with very little fanfare and almost secretly open for business. Hundreds of facilities are still in construction. *Ross 128 was chosen as it has no planets and a potential enemy such as the Y'All 5 never bothered to check on planet less systems. 1 *700 Gaja Type Arks are delivered and 35,000,000 Terran Humans leave for 70 different locations. *TheProgressives threaten the Traditionalists with modern weapons (they do kill a few Traditionalists to make their point) and force Elkhart to help them plot courses and give them fuel 2 *The Nilfeheim Pirates are back in business. They make their biggest haul marauding and pillaging Planet Mansa. *The Nogoll test the waters at a particular bad time. A Nogoll fleet attacks and destroys the United Earth Cruiser UES Mantigo Bay. Admiral Richard Stahl happening to be in a neighboring Star System with the UE First Fleet along with a Saran fleet and a Pan Saran Full Strike Force 3 Not a single Nogoll ship escapes. Stahl bombs the first Nogoll planet he find for good measure. *This rises tensions, United Earth already braces for war.(Again fleet units searching for the Neo Viking Pirates are pulled off and sent to the Nogoll region) *A Nogoll Contact ship arrives under a Flag of Truth a month later and with burned out engines. The Nogoll assuring that the attack on the cruiser was a terrible mistake and that the First Billie of the Nogoll has of course no intentions to agravate or go to war against UE. Their tone quite different than the first time. ( Stahl's reputation is slowly but steadily spreading across the Galaxy) *The Ult complain to be left out, destroy another Nogoll fleet and sending the message. “We Ult might not be out on conquest anymore, but we can revert to the old Ult ways very quickly if a friend is threatened and attacked.” *Earthers loving that message and demand that the Ult are invited to all the Trilateral talks. The Ult accept. *On December 2206 the Trilateral Law Enforcement Agency is changed into theQuadrilateral Law Enforcement Agency. No one likes the new name... *The Freons manage to get the Virus infection under control at a terrible cost (20 Billion Freons subcumb to the Virus and another 22 billion are "destroyed" to halt the spread of the Virus. 1 The Ross 128 Ship yards would eventually evolve into the Ross 128 Torus 2 They tell Elkhart they would level the Halls of Hasvik and kill everyone. (Elkhart bows to their demands, but the Progressives are considered without honor by the rest. Again the Olafson Clan is in the forefront as a progressive clan 3 Ever since the news of Nogoll fleet built ups. Stahl had fleet units posted all along the suspected Nogoll region and promoted mutual military training with Saran and Pan Saran Forces. 5 By direct input of Stahl. He wants not only Earth Humans to be spread out but United Earth armamament industry as well Category:Union Time Line